Destiny played its game
by Azzi.Uzumaki
Summary: How Naruto and Hinata met before their marriage :
1. Chapter 1 Meeting my Destiny

Chapter 1 Meeting my Destiny

Naruto POV

"What kinds of girl do you like, Naruto? I showed you so many but none of them caught you're heart" Mum kept nagging me.

"Mum, can you let it go, I'm not interested in getting married yet, I'll find someone after." I whined at mum for nagging me about marriage and how she wants grandchildren. Oh right, I forgot to introduce myself, well I'm Naruto Uzumaki aged 21 and I have blue eyes with blond hair that looks like I just came out of bed. Anyways I am at the train station waiting for my train that was for some odd reason late – really late. I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR ALMOST AN HOUR! And mum nagging me about marriage isn't helping at all. You ask why she's talking about marriage? Well she said that she wants to see me get married and have kids before she dies. How weird is that, she has plenty of time to live still so she can wait a little more. Tough luck mum.

"-to!"

"Naruto! STOP DAY DREAMING AND LOOK AROUND FOR A GIRL THAT YOU LIKE!" once again mum nagging.

"That girl there with the straight waist length midnight hair, the one getting a newspaper" I said, wanting to stop mum from nagging me and besides I did really like the girl's hair, to bad I couldn't see her face.

~The train to Queensland is ready to part~

"Mum, that's my train, I'll be goi – MUM! Where are you going?" That is pretty odd, I thought she would have seen me go. Oh well, she probably didn't want to start crying in front of me. But I'm only going for a day. That really is odd. Well, I'll just go and take my leave then.

The train door was about to close when I saw mum running up to me. I thought she left? I heard her telling the train driver to wait for a few minutes, so mum dragged me out of the train and pulled me to a girl – wait, that's the girl with the straight waist length midnight hair. You have to be kidding me mum, as if you go up to them just because I said I like the girl's hair. Mum you never give up do you. Sigh.

"I'm back Mrs. Hyuga, this is my son that I was talking about." I heard mum say but after that I just stared at the girl, she was beautiful, her eyes just like the moon, her skin so milky – wow, stop there Naruto.

"-nata"

I was brought back to reality not only by her angelic voice but also by mum slapping me upside the head. Can't she not embarrass me for once in my life. Sigh.

"The names Hyuga Hinata" again that sweet voice, I saw her extend her hand.

"Uzumaki Naruto" I replied shaking her oh-so-soft hand.

With this I had to leave because the people in the train were being restless and annoyed for waiting for one person, that being me. Hope they won't jump me when I get on. Sweat drop.

First chap, tell me if it was boring but this has a reason as to why I can't go further and you will realize at the end of chapter 4…yes there is only 4 chapters for this fiction haha. So what is you're opinion on my first chapter? R&R !


	2. Chapter 2 Friends being Friends

Hinata POV

"The names Hyuga Hinata" I said extending my hand, he didn't reply at first so I got hesitant and also felt heat creep up my cheeks because his ocean blue eyes were staring right into my plain white ones. I was pretty surprised when his mother slapped him upside the head, I wanted to laugh because it was funny how he reacted but I held it in, though i wanted to squeeze hi cheeks when he pouted, yes that's how cute he was! I saw him looking at me and smiled sheepishly and extended his hand.

"Uzumaki Naruto" he said shaking my hand and let me tell you all that his hand was SO masculine, the feeling was so nice! I was kind of disappointed when he let go but what can I do. *sigh* After all that he had to go on the train because everyone was getting annoyed. Hope he won't get jumped when he goes on the train.

I had to go as well, hence me being at the train station since I teach at NSW, yes I'm a teacher. Oh yea, I'm Hinata Hyuga as you all know, I'm 20 years old, have straight waist length midnight blue hair, with white a tinge of lavender eyes that make me look blind but others say it looks nice. (A/N I was suppose to introduce her before, gomen .) I was sitting on the seat looking out the window, everything outside was mixing together, so I was basically seeing nothing but random colours passing by.

When I arrived I went to my apartment, changed and got ready for bed but I heard the door knocking. "Come in" was my answer; since I knew everyone that stayed in the apartment were the teachers that worked at the same school as me. I saw not one, not two but four of my friends walk in. they came and sat on my bed all smiling. "What is it?" I asked, wondering why they showed up in my room when it was pretty late at night.

"Well, aren't you going to tell us if anything out of the ordinary happened when you went to Melbourne?" Aren't they nosy in my business? Well I told them about meeting Naruto, my face was tinted with red when I mentioned his name. "OMG! THE HINATA HYUGA IS BLUSHING!" Ino and Sakura squealed and I saw Temari smirk and well as for Tenten she just stood there awestruck by what she heard.

"You're so lucky Hinata! I wish I met someone like that!" Sakura pouted and I looked at her like she grew two heads. "Sakura calm down, I'm probably never going to see him again" I said, disappointment etched in my voice. "Hmm, someone feels down" Temari said smirking, enjoying the scene unfolding before her eyes. Though all four of them were kicked out after that.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The sun rays warmed my face and I got out of bed and did the morning routine then got dressed and left to go and teach the kids about things.

~(Time Skip)~

I came back from school and as always everyone was being nice and all. This time I came with my friends to m room just to hang around, we drank tea and ate some cookies –ok maybe we ate all of them, so what? COOKIES ARE YUM! haha *sweat drop*- We were talking about things that didn't make sense what so ever, when all of a sudden I heard the door knock. I turned towards my friends but they just shrugged so I went to the door and peered through the hole and let me tell you it was the most awesome/horrific thing that ever happened.

"Girls! No questions! Just clean the living room and wash the dishes, I need to change!"

Second chappie! Hope you all liked it! R&R!...please? Have a nice day you all!


	3. Chapter 3 Destiny Meets Again

Chapter 3 Destiny Meets Again

Hinata POV

I went into my room and got dressed as fast as I could and went to my living room –all spotless-, the kitchen was in nice shape and the dishes are clean. I went to my friends and smiled really wide. "Why are you smiling? And who is outside the door? HURRY AND ANSWER US!" Ino yelled. "He is here, the one I've been talking about!" I replied almost jumping up and down. How else am I suppose to react when the guy I LIKE is on the other side of the door! When this information settled into their so called minds they ran out the backdoor and I heard Tenten yell 'you have to explain everything tomorrow!' or something along those lines. So I went and opened the door, seeing the person I've been thinking about and wanting to see for so long.

Naruto POV

When I came back from Queensland I heard that mum went and found where Hinata lives, and when she found the house she also had found out that Hinata was at NSW for her job. Mum, dad, Hinata's mum and I went all the way to NSW to Hinata's apartment. It was around 8 when we arrived, I knocked on the door and I heard noises like dishes being washed and in some cases a girl screaming something but it was muffled. I think we waited outside for like 15 minutes when the door opened and revealed the girl I've been thinking about all the time.

Normal POV

Hinata opened the door and smiled, she let them in got the tea ready. Naruto and Hinata were practically pushed into another room so they can know each other more, while the parents chatted with each other.

(The room with Naruto and Hinata)

Hinata blushed a lot when she bushed against Naruto when they were 'thrown' into the room. Naruto turned his head to the other side not showing his faint blush on his cheeks.

"HaHa" Naruto tried getting rid of the awkward tension between them, while scratching the back if his head in embarrassment.

"Sit" Hinata said, showing him a spare chair. They both sat and started a conversation.

"I guess you already know that I'm a teacher, what do you do as a career?" Hinata started of shyly.

"I'm an engineer" Naruto answered.

(A/N I can't continue the chatting for a good reason so I'm going to skip it-you'll find out why I skipped it)

Hinata POV

After a while Naruto and his parents left with mum, so I was left alone. Just when I was about to go bed, Temari, Sakura, Tenten and Ino ran in.

"What happened? Tell us! HURRY!" Ino yelled/squealed towards me. So much for 'tomorrow' *sigh.*

I told them about us being pushed into another room so we could get to know each other more and about our career and other things.

"Ooh, I want to be a bridesmaid!" Temari shouted and the others joined in. I kicked them out of my room because I was too tired to deal with those loud mouths and when I fell asleep all I dreamed about was the mesmerizing blue eyes and the oh-so-bright sun kissed blonde hair.

Another chappie done! Well this is the second last chap so I'm nearly done! Woohoo! Hope you all liked it! R&R PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4 Our Destiny Has Come Together

Chapter 4 Our Destiny Has Come Together

Naruto POV

When I arrived back to Melbourne, everyday mum and dad went to Hinata's house (parents' house in Melbourne) of course dragging me along. I'm no complaining because I really do miss her, I want to se her but she comes on Friday nights. It's been a few weeks now and I'm waiting for her at the train station. I'm going to pick her up and go to dinner-and hopefully propose. I saw her train coming and the closer it came the more nervous I got. The train stopped and I went to her.

Hinata POV

My train stopped, I was just about to get off when I saw a very familiar figure running up to mw smiling. I couldn't help but smile back when I realized it was Naruto. He came to a halt when he was close, I could hear him panting, he raised his head and he only thing he said was "come, im going to take you somewhere" and with this I followed him hiding my flushed face with my bangs.

"Where are we going?" I asked curious while he opened the door for me. (A/N how cute!) I sat and waited for him to go around.

"It's a surprise" was his answer and he smiled at me which caused me to blush-again.

We've been in the car for 20 minutes when we arrived to a very fancy restaurant.

"Naruto…" I whispered, I was really happy the way he treated me.

Naruto POV

When I opened the door for her, she smiled-oh that sweet angelic smile-I went around and got in the drivers seat.

"Where are we going?" she asked, curiosity killed the cat, haha she's so cute.

"It's a surprise" I replied smiling at her.

I'm nervous really nervous and when we arrived to the restaurant I can feel beads of sweat running down my neck.

We enter the restaurant and we end up getting a table in the middle of no where-great, I guess we are going to be a great show today- we sat and started chatting.

The food arrived and we ate peacefully, I kept looking at her once in a while and yes-she is stunning/cute/pretty anything that describes her nicely. After a few minutes we finished our food and I got up, she looked at me questioningly and all I did was smile. I took out a small box and kneeled in front of her, looked her in the eyes and-

"Will you marry me?" I said nervous-and I mean really nervous

Hinata POV

We finished our food and I saw Naruto standing up, I looked at him confused as to why he stood up. When I saw him take out a small box and kneel, my eyes when so big-I was shocked! My mind was going hay wire!- then that question I've been waiting for-

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

I for one didn't think twice- "YES!" I replied and threw myself on him. I couldn't believe my eyes/ears. He PROPOSED to me! I was the happiest women on earth!

Everyone around us clapped, whistled and even some were in tears. Wow that's how emotional we looked. Oh well I am officially ENGAGED!

This is the end. The reason as to why I skipped and ended it quickly was because this is how my parents meet and got married. They told me and I'm like I can write this as a fanfiction, lol. Yea everything was the way dad proposed to mum and that is how they met. Sounds unbelievable, right? Just like a drama. Hope you liked it! R&R!


End file.
